


Anxious Boys

by ConfusedSaltyKitKat



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Childhood Trauma, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Immortal Kenny McCormick, M/M, but it's kenny so it's okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24641551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfusedSaltyKitKat/pseuds/ConfusedSaltyKitKat
Summary: Kenny wakes up one morning and freaks out.Drama ensues, along with a pep-talk from his favorite sibling.I don't even actually know why I wrote this. It's three in the morning and insomnia is a thing.Also I couldn't come up with a good title, sorry.
Relationships: Gary Harrison/Stan Marsh, Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch, implied
Kudos: 33





	Anxious Boys

Kenny never really worried about anything in his life. It wasn’t like him to care much, and that’s just how he was. His friends told him he should care, should try harder in life, he should worry about his health, but he just couldn’t. Or rather, he didn’t want to. It was incredibly pointless, anyway. He knew that if anything happened to him, he’d just wake up in bed again, brand new.  
He’d only actually started worrying when he woke up one day and found himself standing in front of the mirror. He could see his body, covered almost entirely in scars from all his past deaths. “What the hell?”  
His words were loud enough to startle Karen, who’d been sitting in the livingroom, waiting for her brother. She poked her head in, acting like a concerned mother. But it was adorable when she did it. “What’s wrong, Kenny?”  
He whirled around, staring at her in confusion. _She’s acting so normal. Can she see them?_ And then he began to wonder if he wanted her to or not. Maybe he was just going crazy anyway. He shook his head and smiled. “It’s nothing, Karen. Just one of the little rats startling me. Don’t worry!”  
Karen raised a brow, but she didn’t question it. “Okay. We have to leave in ten minutes. Hurry up,” she chided, heading back to the sofa.  
He sighed and pulled his parka on over the white shirt he usually wore, glancing in the mirror again. The scars were still visible. He rubbed at his face, feeling awfully insecure now, and pulled his hood up, wanting to cover as much of it as possible. _Karen can’t see it. I hope the others can’t, either. I don’t want to have to deal with their questions and teasing. Not today._  
Kenny put his boots on, wound his scarf around his neck, and headed over to the front door with his old, green bag. “Alright, Kare-bear, ready to go?” He asked, a hint of playfulness in his tone. The youngest McCormick jumped to her feet and raced over to his side.  
“Yup! I can’t wait to see my friends. Did you know we’re going to have a science fair and we’re being put into _groups?_ I got paired up with Ike and a ginger-haired girl! I think she’s your friend Craig’s sister. She acts like him!” Karen said, words tumbling out of her mouth. Kenny chuckled.  
“That sounds cool,” he replied, locking the door behind them. “Do you know what you’re going to be doing for your project yet?”  
Karen bounded ahead, twirling. “Nope! But Ike has some ideas. He’s _really smart_ ,” she added in a dramatic whisper. “Like, as smart as my teacher. Maybe even smarter!”  
Kenny chuckled. “Really? I had a feeling he would be.” He whistled. “That kid used to be really good with computers and technology. Did I ever tell you about the time we caught him hacking into some national database or whatever Kyle called it? Blew up a plane ‘n wrote the president off as deceased.”  
“Really?” Karen raised a brow. “Why would he do that?”  
“I dunno, I just remember him doin’ it. It’s South Park, whaddya expect? _Everyone’s_ a fucking idiot, especially the adults.” He shrugged.  
“Language, Kenny!” His sister reprimanded him, gently swinging at his back. “But you’re right, I guess. It’s sad.”  
“Yeah. That’s why we’re going to leave this dump as soon as Kevin and I have enough money for the four of us. We could travel the world, Kare! But first you and Leo gotta go through college and I gotta keep working.”  
“What about you? You should go to college, too, Kenny,” the youngest McCormick said, completely startling him.  
“Karen, you’re more important. You have to have an education. It’s too late for Kev and I anyway. The most we can try to do is help you out with that.”  
“Now that’s the _biggest_ lie I’ve heard all week!” She snapped, glaring up at her brother. “You know just as well as I do that you have just as good a chance at getting into college as any of your friends, and don’t say it’s too late. You need to start taking care of yourself, mister! Or you’ll end up like mom and dad. I know you, Kenny. You are smart, no matter what that _bully_ Eric Cartman tells you! You have just as much potential as you say I do! And you’d better not waste it.”  
Kenny opened his mouth to speak, but found that no words would come out of his mouth. After a few more minutes of silent walking to the bus stop, he just sighed, smiling and shaking his head.  
“What?” Karen asked, giving him a look.  
“Nothin’. Just.. You really are a smart girl, Kare-bear.”  
“Well, you’re smart, too!”  
“Thanks, Karen.” He grinned, ruffling her short, dirty-brown hair. “Alright. I’ll see if I can apply to a college or two.”  
“You aren’t going to see if you can,” Karen snapped. “You are _going to_! Even if I have to force you.”  
“Fine, fine,” Kenny replied, raising his hands in mock surrender. “I will when the time comes, don’t worry.” He smiled. In reality, he actually had quite a bit of time before he had to graduate. Almost a year, to be exact. “But soon as I’m done with that and we’ve got enough money and you–”  
“Once I graduate as well, we’re getting out of here, I know. And you're taking Butters,” his sister responded, calmer now. They arrived at the bus stop, lapsing into a comfortable silence. Kenny’s friends arrived soon after they did, but the two simply tuned them out. Kyle and Cartman were arguing again, as usual, and neither of the McCormicks had the patience to deal with them at the moment.  
The group boarded the bus, and Karen left Kenny to sit next to Craig Fucker’s sister, Tricia. At least she’s more tolerable than him, he reasoned. And if Karen likes her, she’s gotta be a good person.  
He turned away and looked around, searching for a certain other blond. When Kenny finally found him, they stared at one another for a moment, too-bright blue eyes gazing into mismatched turquoise and seafoam green. Kenny raised a brow, smiling mischievously.  
“Sit down,” the bus driver snapped. He obliged, stealing the seat next to Butters, who grinned up at him.  
“Heya, Ken!” He greeted him, pulling him into a tight hug. The boy in the orange parka chuckled, shifting around to hug his friend back.  
“Hi, Buttercup.” Kenny loved watching his boyfriend’s face go red whenever he used any sort of nickname for him. He _lived_ for flustered Butters. Mainly because he was adorable when he was embarrassed.  
“Oh, geez,” Leo mumbled, looking away. He was smiling, though. One of the things Kenny loved best about his Bunny? His smile. Definitely his smile. “I have this feeling that you like to embarrass me.”  
He earned a small peck on his forehead, which only caused him to become even more flustered. “Maybe I do,” Kenny replied, grinning. “But can you blame me? You just look so freakin’ adorable, I can’t help myself.” It was definitely one of the main reasons Kenny had fallen for the boy. Butters was one of those people you felt like you had to protect, because it just felt right. But he’d proven that he didn’t really need protection, and that intrigued Kenny. What had further interested him was how Butters was so innocent for someone who’d been able to start a whole movement and set fire to an entire gym. Also, he reminded him of Karen.  
“Kenny,” Leo whined in that adorable tone of his. But he made no moves to pull away. In fact, he seemed to somewhat enjoy the attention, judging by the way he’d shifted closer.  
Sadly, this moment did not last very long. Cartman’s stupid shouting startled both of them, and they turned to glare at the boy. Well. Kenny glared. “What do you want, fatass?” He snapped, causing Leo to give him a disapproving look.  
“Ken, that’s not very nice.”  
“Well, he’s not nice, Leo. Don’t tell me you’ve forgotten all the times he’s acted like a _complete_ jackass towards you and treated you like shit. I know you like being kind to everyone even though most people are horrible, and I absolutely _love you for it_ , but you shouldn’t let Cartman walk all over you. Out of everyone, he is the _least deserving_ of your compassion. I know it may seem like he and I are best friends, and we usually are, but he is not allowed to hurt my Bunny.” He cupped his boyfriend’s face in his gloved hands, frowning.  
“GAY,” Cartman shouted. He tried to cover this up with a coughing fit. A few of the others chuckled, seemingly agreeing with them. Kenny responded by flipping him off, and then realizing that was a very Craig-like thing to do. This partially annoyed him, but he also didn’t really mind.  
“He’s not wrong,” Kyle piped up.  
“Shut up and go back to snogging your Super Best Friend, ginger,” Kenny said as he turned to face the redhead, a playful sneer forming on his face. It was a Cartman-esque thing to say, but he didn’t mind. He pulled his scarf down to make himself more coherent.  
“Snogging? Who even says that anymore?” Kyle retorted, just as Stan told the blond to shut up. “Anyway, Stan’s dating that Gary kid, remember? And I’m not–oh, _dude_.”  
“What?” Kenny asked, watching as the redhead paled and his eyes widened in fright. The others had similar expressions on, save for Cartman, who didn’t care, and Butters, who was only incredibly concerned.. “What the fuck is wrong? Why’re you ogling me like I’m some sort of burn victim or whatever?” He was losing his patience.  
“Dude. Your face. It’s _covered in scars_.”  
_Oh, shit_. Kenny managed to hide his surprise and shrugged it off. “ _Dude_ ,” he mocked Kyle, “I’ve had these scars since we were kids. You never noticed them then. Why do you suddenly care now?” He was glad he could create excuses so quickly.  
That seemed to throw the others off, and already, people stopped listening. He was so glad people in South Park were usually idiots. “Okay, then. Sorry,” Kyle had replied, turning away. The remaining attention quickly left him and Kenny sighed, mainly in relief.  
This relief only lasted for a moment. His boyfriend was better at reading Kenny than the rest of their friends were. So he glared at him for a moment before the orange-clad boy responded, rather awkwardly. “What’s wrong, Buttercup?”  
“I know you were lying,” he whispered furiously, jabbing his fingers into Kenny’s sides. Sadly, his jacket’s incredibly thick and this did nothing. “Where’d you get those scars from, Ken?”  
“Uh,” he said, brain short-circuiting. “I d–I don’t, uh.” Kenny looked away, chewing on his bottom lip. Butters watched as his face contorted into multiple different emotions, until he finally managed to speak again, an empty tone in place and his face betraying nothing. He looked tense. “You wouldn’t believe me.” It reminded him of Craig.  
“We live in South Park, Ken. If ya said you were an angel I’d believe you, honestly,” he admitted, smiling a bit to hide how hurt he felt.  
That got him a small chuckle. His boyfriend mulled this piece of information over in his brain, and then turned to Butters. “Alright, Bunny. I can’t tell you now, because we’ve gotta get out. But I promise I’ll explain it all after school. Meet me at Stark’s Pond?”  
“Alright. But ya better show up, mister,” Leo replied sternly, earning more giggles from Kenny. He was nervous.  
“I will, I promise.” He stood and lead Butters off the bus, fingers intertwined. Neither wanted to let go, even though they had to soon.  
Leo walked with Kenny to his class silently. Both boys were anxious. So, so very anxious. The latter paused at the doorway, turning to lock his gaze onto his boyfriend’s. “Um,” he started. “I’m just going to warn you now. What I have to tell you later is going to be… a lot.”  
“Well, as long as you explain where you got all those scars from, I don’t care, Ken.” Leo smiled, pulling Kenny down to give him a small peck on the cheek. “See you at lunch?”  
“Yeah. Yeah,” he replied, trying to hide his smile and reddening face. “See ya.”  
Butters turned away and headed down the hall to his own class. He couldn’t help but feel as though something terrible was going to happen. 

\- - -

Apparently, his gut was correct.  
Leo couldn’t wait until Kenny got to Stark’s Pond. No. Instead, he went after him almost immediately after the bell rang. But he couldn’t find him, of course.  
So he found the douchebag trio and waited with them, endearing their horrible teasing and name-calling. But Butters hardly had the patience to deal with them anymore, after taking what his boyfriend told him on the bus to heart and actually thinking about it. That was one more good thing that came from dating him. They helped shape one another. Butters liked to think Kenny was a good influence, even though some people said otherwise.  
“D’you guys know where Ken is?” He asked. He really shouldn’t have come to them for help.  
“No, that fag’s probably off getting high somewhere,” Cartman replied, in his annoying, squeaky voice that made most people want to shoot their own brains out. Even as a teenager, he was still awfully overweight and somehow maintained his sociopathic tendencies. Butters knew not to point this out.  
“Why? Were you expecting him or something?” Stan chimed in. Kyle rolled his eyes, rubbing his forehead. He looked like he was going to jump in, but Leo quickly responded.  
“Well, fellas, he wanted me to help him out with a history assignment. I-I told him we could meet up after school, but he still hasn’t shown up.” It was partially a lie, but they didn’t seem to care.  
Cartman snorted. “Figures. Like I said, he probably got high or something and forgot.”  
“Shut up, fatass. You know what? I’m _sick and tired_ of your _shit_. Maybe _you’re_ the reason Kenny doesn’t hang out with us as much anymore.”  
“Guys, don’t start,” Stan pleaded. “Now is _not the time_.”  
“God, you two are probably the reason Kenny would rather get high than hang out with us. Who’d want to hang with the gay hippy and his Jew boyfriend?”  
“For the last time, Cartman, I’m dating Gary. Not Kyle. Jesus Christ.” Stan groaned, covering his face with his hands.  
“Oh, really? Where is he, then?” Cartman taunted, smirking. “You spend more time with Kahl than you do that Mormon kid.”  
Leo sighed, interrupting before Kyle could strangle his friend.  
“Well, thanks for your help, fellas. If ya see Kenny, please let him know I’m lookin’ for him.” And then he left, walking down the street to Stark’s Pond.  
It was peaceful. Quiet. Leo smiled. It reminded him of Kenny.  
Speaking of Kenny. He still hadn’t shown up. It had been fifteen minutes, and Leo was still there, sitting on the bench. He sighed. _He’ll come. Maybe he’s just busy. He always shows up._  
An hour passed. Butters was beginning to worry.  
A few more. He was dialing Kenny again. Still nothing. He wasn’t picking up.  
Leo ended up calling Cartman. “Uh, hey, Eric! I was just wonderin’–”  
“If you’re calling about Kenny, he’s dead,” the other boy cut him off. “But he’ll probably be back later.”  
“What?” He could hear some shouting in the background, which faintly sounded like Kyle. He was telling Cartman off, he assumed, by the tone of voice being used.  
“Jesus Christ, are you deaf?” Cartman asked, cackling and ignoring his redheaded friend. “I said he’ll be back later. Don’t get your panties in a twist or anything. The poor boy doesn’t like it when his fucktoys are stressed.”  
“Eric!” Butters cried, his face heating up. He was so glad nobody could see him. Another thing hit him, though. “Wait. What do you mean, he’ll be back later?”  
“The poor boy always comes back. He dies all the time. Jeez, Butters, you are such an idiot. It’s not that hard to understand.”  
He wasn’t listening. “How did he die?”  
“Uh, I don’t know. Whore probably got hit by a bus or something. They just found his body on the road. Am I done now? Can I go? Mr. Kitty needs food and you’re wasting my time.”  
“Yeah, okay. Thanks, Eric.”  
“Whatever, fag.” He hung up.  
Leo was still trying to wrap his mind around this new situation. Kenny was dead. But he’d come back? Maybe Cartman was just messing with him. Maybe Leo really was stupid. Stupid enough to believe his lies.  
Then again, this was South Park.  
He ended up heading home, ignoring his parents, who were currently screaming at one another over something he could care less about. He was tired. And cold. And worried. So worried. _I really hope he’s okay._  
Turns out that sleeping is really hard when you’re incredibly worried about your boyfriend who was supposed to meet you today allegedly being dead. He turned to his side, staring at the wall. Cartman probably is messing with me. Kenny’s probably fine. But why wouldn’t he come, then? He wouldn’t just forget, would he? Leo frowned. No. He never forgets. Oh, geez, I just hope he shows up tomorrow.  
Butters finally drifted to sleep, but what he saw in his dreams was... weird.  
He stood in an eerie hall, empty and bare. He began moving without thinking, as if his body knew what this place was and where he was going. He turned a corner, into a room full of paintings. Disturbing, lewd paintings. But Leo ignored them, continuing on.  
Things blurred. Suddenly the floor was red. Crimson liquid spilled from newfound cracks in the walls. An orange parka, stained in blood. Over and over and over again. Rats tearing out intestines and organs and brains and–  
Leo vomited. But when he vomited all that came out was an inky black liquid. A horrid, nasally voice screamed in his ears. Unintelligible sentences he couldn’t make out. The black liquid had begun to mix with the crimson, the blood. It created some huge, tentacled monster that joined the first voice in screaming. It stung. It made him want to scream as well.  
Kenny was there, by his side, now. Bloodied orange parka and beautiful, golden locks now stained as red as the marble ground below. Blue eyes looked lifeless and dead. “Why can’t you remember?” He asked in a dead, dull tone. “Why can’t anyone remember?”  
That was too much. Butters shot up in bed, gasping for air. He wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. He grabbed his phone immediately to check the time. 5:30.  
Four messages from Kenny since one in the morning. Leo’s eyebrows shot up. He checked them.  
_hey, babe_ , the first one read.  
_sorry i didn’t make it to stark’s pond, something happened. hope ur ok, please don’t worry._  
_i promise i’ll explain as soon as possible though. maybe at lunch, if ur fine with it?_  
_it’s late, youre probably asleep. sorry haha, see you at the bus stop in the morning, love you_  
Butters smiled, relieved. “He’s fine!” But the smile disappeared. “So then, was Eric jokin’ or not..?” _I sure hope so. But I’ll make sure Ken tells me today._ He began typing: _It’s okay, Ken! But you’d better keep that promise. :(_  
He knew the emoticon would make Kenny feel a little guilty, but Butters didn’t exactly care. He kind of wanted that. He giggled to himself, turning his phone off and getting ready for school.

\- - -

As soon as lunch started, Butters grabbed Kenny’s hand and dragged him away from their group, ignoring Cartman’s jeers and insults. He pulled him out to the hall and glared up at him. “You gonna explain what’s goin’ on now, mister?”  
Kenny smiled softly, clutching Leo’s hands between his own. “Of course. But maybe not here. Let’s go down to Stark’s Pond?”  
“Fine! But ya better start explainin’ soon as we get there!”  
“Alright.”

The walk was short and quiet. The two blonds found themselves sitting on the log that served as a bench. Kenny opened his mouth, looking up at Leo, who was staring right back at him with an expectant expression. That made his own lips quirk upwards, but the small smile disappeared as he tried to figure out what to say.  
“So this might be a lot to process. And I wish it was simple, but it isn’t.” Kenny glanced off, shifting around awkwardly. “I can’t die.”  
“Err–what?” Leo asked, dumbfounded. His stern look disappeared.  
“Okay, I didn’t word that right.” He rubbed his forehead, groaning. “So. My parents, they used to go to these… _cult meetings_ before I was born. The Cult of Cthulhu or whatever. And I have absolutely no idea what went down in those meetings. But in exchange for whatever my parents did then, they had me,” he said, words seemingly tumbling out of his mouth. “And I _can_ die, and it fucking hurts. But I come back every time. Sometimes I wake back up in my bed, but most of the time I just get back up from wherever I died after a few minutes, with no wounds or anything. Unless my body was, like, run over by a train or chopped up. Then I wake back up in my bed, I think. And nobody ever remembers.” He paused to take a breath, looking away.  
“Anyways, you’re probably wondering what the fuck this has to do with the stupid fuckin' scars that appeared overnight. I think they might be connected to my deaths but I’m not sure. They just appeared this morning. And I know you probably don’t believe me but it was worth a shot, tellin' you.” He smiled crookedly. It wasn’t his normal smile, or his genuine one. There was something about the way his lips trembled and how he blinked that made Leo want to cry, even though he shouldn’t have been the one crying. He knew he was telling the truth immediately.  
“Oh, jeez… Kenny, I can’t believe you had to keep that a secret for so long. Eric told me you died yesterday but I couldn’t tell if he was lyin’ or not. I… how are you okay?” Leo grabbed his shoulders, looking him straight in the eye.  
“Huh?” The taller of the two seemed flustered by this, and confused.  
“I-I mean,” Leo started, breaking eye contact. “I don’t, uh. Golly, I can’t speak today!” He cleared his throat awkwardly, trying to think. “Well, Ken. I think that almost anyone else who had your, um, gift, would be traumatized, honestly. Gee, if it were _me_ , I’d prob’ly had lost it!” He giggled nervously. But the laughter stopped when Butters realized Kenny was staring at him with an odd expression concealed by his stupid mask and his stupid hood and that stupid parka that hid half of his body. Leo thought Kenny was rather handsome, perhaps even beautiful. Even with all those scars. He didn’t understand why he wore those things. But his mind drifted to his own scar over his eye and he remembered how much he wanted to hide it at first. He'd long since forgiven Ken for it.  
Kenny burst out laughing, tossing his head back. He fell off the side of the bench, still cackling. But that laughter quickly changed to crying. Sobs and whimpers that broke his heart. Butters stared at him, confused. “Ken?”  
He didn’t respond, instead choosing to lie in the overgrown grass and continue to cry. It was so unlike him that it physically hurt Leo to watch. He moved to his side. “Kenny?” He tried again.  
The boy in the orange parka sat up, practically throwing himself onto Leo. “I’m sorry,” he mumbled, still sniffling as tears rolled down his burning cheeks. “I tried to hide it. I-I didn’t want you to find out, because I knew you’d worry. I thought you’d leave me because I’m some... some _freak_.” He choked on another sob. “I’m so sorry.”  
This was so unlike him. Butters had immediately wrapped his arms around Kenny, carefully reaching a hand up and wiping away at his tears. “Ken,” he murmured, cupping his face in his small hands. “It’s not your fault. Don’t cry, please. It’s okay, honey. I won’t leave you. I’d never do that. Please don’t cry.” Leo pressed his lips to Kenny’s forehead, continuing to whisper to the boy until he calmed down.  
“I’m sorry,” Kenny mumbled, feeling tired. He leaned into Butters, and the boy instinctively pulled him closer, his arms tight around his boyfriend, even though Leo was a little smaller than him.  
“It’s not your fault, Ken. It never was. Please don’t blame yourself.”  
He laughed, an empty, lifeless laugh. It stung. But Butters didn’t let go. He allowed Kenny to bury his head in his neck, face still wet and hot. “It’s hard not to, Leo. Sometimes it feels like I deserved to get this stupid curse.”  
“Kenny.” His tone was sharp. “I don’t care if anyone tells you any differently. Because if they do, then, well, they’re just plain stupid. But you. Did nothing. To deserve that curse.” He poked Ken every time he paused, as if to make a point.  
His boyfriend smiled sadly. “I know. I used to think that God was fair, y’know? That he actually did care for everyone. But he obviously isn’t. Poor Karen–she’s still stuck in our stupid home that’s literally falling apart. With two good-for-nothing parents who are always high off their asses. She’s a good kid.” His voice cracked, and he paused, exhaling against Leo’s neck to calm himself. “She doesn’t deserve it. I wish I could do more.”  
“Kenny, you’ve done so much already. You don’t deserve all the stuff you’re going through. Geez. I wouldn’t have lasted as long as you did if I were in your shoes!” He smiled again, placing a hand in Ken’s fluffy, long hair.  
A silence settled over the pair. Kenny sat up, staring at the sky. They’d been at Stark’s Pond for quite some time now. The sun was reaching its peak. He leaned back against Leo.  
“What about you?”  
Butters jumped. “W-what?”  
“You go through stuff, too. Yet you’re always smiling and acting so kind to everyone.” Kenny stretched, twisting around to lie on his stomach and hug Leo’s midriff. “You were almost killed by your parents in fourth grade. They yell at you over stupid crap that isn’t even your fault most of the time. You don’t deserve any of that.” He snuggled closer, being awarded by Leo’s cheeks burning up. That adorable flustered look appeared on his face. Both were quiet once again. He was glad that he could be there for someone who was suffering as much as him. He was glad that they could be there for him, too. It was nice to know he could tell Butters anything. That they could tell each other anything.  
And Butters felt the same way. His cheeks were a dark red. He really wanted to stay like this, honestly, with Kenny lying down nearly on top of him, his head resting on Leo’s chest and his arms wound around his stomach. Butters’s hands buried in Ken’s wild, soft hair.  
Sadly, though, they had to get back to school before lunch ended. And that’d be in ten minutes. Kenny untangled his long limbs from Leo’s body and stood, reaching a hand out for his boyfriend to take. He pulled him to his feet, and into his arms, causing the smaller blond to giggle. “Time to go?”  
“Yup.”  
They made it back to school quickly. “Hey, Leo?” He started, before they stepped back inside.  
“Yeah, Ken?”  
“Have I ever told you how much I love you?”  
Another fit of giggles. “You always do, Kenny. And I love you just as much. Scars and all.”  
A small peck on his cheek in response to that. Butters shoved him playfully, both laughing now.  
If you were to tell either of them that they were soulmates, they’d believe it.

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!!! thank you for reading!!!! i hope you enjoyed this dhgfjdk i spent three hours on it
> 
> i was supposed to be working on that other story i had but think i might just take a break from it bc i cannot seem to come up with ideas ;-; i mean, i have the plot all written out, but actually writing? my brain just stops working when it comes to that  
> so this was a little thing i wrote while trying to spark some creativity! alas, even with insomnia and the ability to not have to sleep for a few weeks, i couldn't come up w/ anything for the other story  
> i just barely started writing again as well so that's fun, the last time i actually wrote anything was in seventh grade! wow  
> anyway i hope you enjoyed this little fluffy/angsty piece i came up with! if you find anything wrong with the grammar and/or spelling please lmk! thank you!
> 
> edit: i guess i'm unable to remember the meanings of.. certain words when i'm exhausted and my mind doesn't work, so i fixed that when i looked at it the following morning. someone please stop me from writing at three am


End file.
